


Drunk as Drunk

by lily_gish



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_gish/pseuds/lily_gish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing! Inspired by Pablo Neruda's poem, 'Drunk as Drunk'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk as Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://urei-sachi.livejournal.com/profile)[**urei_sachi**](http://urei-sachi.livejournal.com/) for this year's SuJu Secret Santa fic exchange.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[pairing: yehwook](http://community.livejournal.com/stemworks/tag/pairing:+yehwook), [ryeowook](http://community.livejournal.com/stemworks/tag/ryeowook), [yehsung](http://community.livejournal.com/stemworks/tag/yehsung)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Drunk as Drunk** _

The two of them were laying on Ryeowook's bed, arms and legs tangled together, the both of them in their pajamas. Yehsung ran his fingers in Ryeowook's hair, and Ryeowook placed kisses to Yehsung's neck, jaw, and cheeks. Yehsung smirked and stole quite a few of those kisses, and they left him feeling a little dizzy and light-headed- but in a very, very good way. It's been a while since they've been able to look at each other, touch each other, and God, how Yehsung has missed this.

Yehsung gently grabbed Ryeowook's chin to keep Ryeowook's head from tilting any-which-way, and pressed his lips against the younger singer's lips, coaxing him into a lazy, loving the way their lips felt when they moved against each other. He then pressed his hand onto Ryeowook's shoulder and lightly pushed on it to get him to roll onto his back. Ryeowook complied, and Yehsung moved to straddle Ryeowook's thighs, never breaking the kiss. He felt Ryeowook grin as he loosely wrapped his arms around his neck.

They broke apart, and Yehsung let his face hover over Ryeowook's, and studied his features, as if he's never done so before.

"Mm... Jongoon?"

"Hm?"

"You're heavy," Ryeowook smirked.

Yehsung rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. "Oh shut up. Do you want me to get off?"

Ryeowook shook his head and pulled Yehsung down and began to plant butterfly-soft kisses onto Yehsung's lips. Yehsung felt Ryeowook's hands move into into his hair, and long fingers grasping onto his hair shortly after.

"You're hair's wet," Ryeowook murmured.

"It tends to happen when people take showers," Yehsung softly replied, then gently captured Ryeowook's bottom lip with his teeth, and began to suck on it, causing the younger of the two to let out a soft sound of appreciation.

"I should start packing myself in your suitcase whenever you leave to China," Yehsung started softly as he released Ryeowook's lips, "I miss you too much when you're gone."

He heard Ryeowook's soft laugh. "I don't think airlines like having people traveling country to country in suitcases, hyung," he said, his voice teasing. "Nor do I think I could even carry my suitcase if you were in it."

"Well, you should work out more, that way you can," Yehsung teased.

"Maybe."

Yehsung grinned and began to explore Ryeowook's face with his lips, re-discovering how his skin felt and tasted. "Love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too," he heard Ryeowook whisper back, and then his lips were back on Ryeowook's lips, pulling him into another kiss, and ran his tongue across his bottom lip, as if asking for permission. Ryeowook's tongue darted out to meet Yehsung's, as it usually does, and they rubbed against each other.

Yehsung felt Ryeowook's fingers tighten their hold on the locks of hair they were grabbing onto, eliciting a small moan from the older of the two. He pulled away a while later, mostly for air, then nuzzled his face into Ryeowook's neck. "I missed you," he mumbled, his words a little muffled.

"I missed you, too," Ryeowook replied. Then they stayed there for a while, before Ryeowook started to wiggle a little. "Okay, off. I think my legs are getting numb."

Yehsung snickered and rolled off of Ryeowook. "Oh, you don't need those," he joked.

"Oh, of course not," Ryeowook said sarcastically as he rolled onto his side and curled hi,self into Yehsung's side. Yehsung lolled his head and pressed a soft kiss into Ryeowook's hair.

"Going to fall asleep on me?"

Ryeowook nodded, and Yehsung rolled onto his side, gathering the smaller man into his arms, burying his face into hair.

"Goodnight then."

"'Night."


End file.
